This Is Our New Beginning
by mintygreeny
Summary: Edward left Bella nine months ago. Now she has graduated and is off to start college in Alaska. Her life throws her new curves as she decides to drive down to Alaska. What is the one thing that happenes, that could change her whole life?
1. Goodbyes

This is my Twilight/Vampire Academy crossover I wrote. It will have four chapters and I have them all already written.

Enjoy this fic I've written, I hope you like it.

And I don't own anything. Not Twilight nor Vampire Academy.

* * *

Bpov;

It has been about nine months since Edward left me. I'm still broken inside, but it doesn't hurt to say his name anymore. I graduated from school two weeks ago and got accepted into college in Alaska. Why Alaska you may ask, because it was far away from here. I needed to go someplace new, someplace far away from here and all the sad memories. I'm not saying that I didn't have any good memories here; the best of them were made here, in the tiny town of Forks. But it's time for a change, time to let go and move on. It's hard. I didn't want to, but it was necessary. I decided to drive over there. It would give me more time. That's why I was leaving the day after tomorrow already. I was going to spend today to pack my things and tomorrow saying goodbye to all of my friends and family here.

Jake and I had grown close these past months. We went out once on a real date, but it didn't really work out. Let's just say that one of us ended getting sick at the end of the date. But it was fun nonetheless. We kissed once or twice, but that was as far as it went. I just couldn't move on from Edward. He had been the love of my life, but now I wasn't so sure anymore.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen when I had finished packing to prepare dinner. Charlie had left early morning to go fishing with the guys. He should be back any moment now. I decided to make some fish with the rest from the last fishing trip, so we could put the new ones Charlie is going to bring in it. I took out the fish from the freezer and started making some homemade fish fry Charlie loved so much. Charlie had just come home when I was done. We sat down at the table and ate our dinner. We didn't talk much, just some small talk every now and then. We were starting to get a little more comfortable with each other. Well, that's what you get for spending so much time with him.

After we were done, I cleaned everything up and washed the dishes. I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to my room. I heard a little cracking noise as I walked on one of the floorboards. I knelt down to examine it. I found out it was a bit loose. I took the board out and gasped. It was all of the things that Edward had took from me. It even had the plane tickets still. Maybe I could visit Renee next year. I haven't seen her in forever. I took out the CD that Edward gave me for my birthday present. I grabbed my CD-player from my bedside table and put it in. I put on my headphones and listened. It was the exact same song that he had played for me on the piano and hummed for me as I was falling asleep. I started to get tears in my eyes. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I listened to the song over and over again, falling asleep some time later.

When I woke up, it was already morning. I slowly sat up in my bed, noticing that I had fallen asleep in my own clothes. I got up and stretched my hands, yawning. I then remembered last night and walked back to the loose floorboard. I once again examined what was inside there. I picked up the photo of Edward and smiled. God how I missed him and loved him. He will always have a piece of my heart with him no matter what. I noticed a neatly folded piece of baby blue paper in the bottom of the hole. I picked it up and opened it. I gasped when I realized whose handwriting it was. It was Edward's.

_My dear Bella, I couldn't leave you without telling you the truth. Don't believe a word I said in the woods that night. I did want you to come with me, but it had to be done. I couldn't risk your life anymore than I have. All I want is you to live a happy human life. A normal, happy human life. And I do want you. Always have and always will. I will always love you no matter what. I love you while I'm writing this and I'll love you when you do read this. Don't even for a second think that I wouldn't. If I am with someone else in the future, remember that you will always have my un-beating heart. You will always be the love of my existence no matter what. my heart will not belong to anyone but you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, always. Yours truly, and forever, Edward._

By now, tears had started to fill my eyes and they were flowing freely down my cheeks. He did love me. All this time I thought I meant nothing to him when in reality, I meant everything to him. I let the happy tears fall down my cheeks as I thought there was still hope. It was a small possibility, but I will wait until we meet again. Maybe then we could finally have our happy ending. I checked if there was anything left and noticed a small flower. There was a note; _I will love you as long as this flower will live. _And it shall live forever, I thought. I smiled and put the board back on its place. I took all the stuff and put them inside my bag. I only took my most valuable things with me and some clothes. I could buy something new when I get there. I've been warming up to shopping more since they left. But that too was only so I could feel closer to Alice, my used to be best friend. But she will always be. I might be mad at her, but I'll love her too, always.

I walked downstairs to see Charlie in the kitchen already eating breakfast. "Morning, Bells." He greeted me. "What are you doing already up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered.

"So, you gonna go and see your friends today?"

"Yeah, were going to First Beach in La Push. We're going to meet up there and Jake and some of the guys will be there too."

"Well that sounds good, but I have to go now. I'll see you tonight, Bells. Have fun with your friends and don't rush. Take your time. You don't need to come back home to make me dinner." He said.

"No, I want to. Besides, it's out last dinner together." I answered with a smile.

"Well, fine then." He said and left the room. "Bye, Bells, have fun tonight." He called as he left.

"Bye dad." I called back to him. I heard his cruiser leave a minute later. I had about three hours before I had to leave. I decided to do some cleaning up after I had had my breakfast.

The time went way too slow. I had finished cleaning the house in two hours, so I had one to spare. I went up to my room and took out my CD-player and pushed play. I started listening to the song again. I took out the photo of Edward and stared at it with a smile on my face. I missed his cold, marble skin next to me when I slept. I missed kissing those ice cold lips, soft and loving the same. I missed his sparkling skin, which always amazed me. I missed all the rest of the family too. Even Rosalie even how much I'd rather not admit it. I really missed Emmet and his bear hugs. He was always an idiot, but in a good way. I missed Esme. She was always so motherly and loving. She was like another mother to me. And Carlisle was like a father. I missed Jasper too, even though we never really had gotten the chance to get to know each other that well. I really missed Alice, my best friend, my sister. She was always so perky and chipper it made me laugh. But Edward is the one I missed the most. I can't wait to hold him in my arms again, to be close to him and kiss those perfect lips of his. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes again, careful not to fall asleep.

I heard the phone ringing downstairs just barely. I got up from the bed and ran downstairs. "Hello?" I answered the phone, but there wasn't any reply. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked again, still no answer. I sighed and shut the phone, Well, if you don't want to say anything, don't. It was strange, I had to admit though.

I walked back up to my room and packed my things back in my bag. I decided to get there earlier since I didn't have anything better to do. I'd just walk on the beach. Or, wait, I'll just go to Jake's.

I picked up my car keys from my table and left. I locked the door on my way. My truck roared to life and I was off. It took me about fifteen minutes to get there. Jake was out before I had gotten the chance to turn off my truck. "Bella!" He called out to me from the door. I waved back to him from the car and shut it off. I hopped out of the car and ran to Jake's waiting arms. "Hey, Bells, how's it going?" He asked me.

"Hey, well, you know, its going." I answered and laughed. I loved how easy it was to be with him. There was no tension between us. We could just be together and have fun and laugh about random things. That's one thing I loved about him. And the other thing was how I could tell him almost anything. He was my best friend.

"So do you want to head out to the beach now or later?" He asked me.

"Let's go now." I said. We walked to the beach hand-in-hand. You could mistake it for us being together, but it was more like a best friends thing. We held hands and swung them front to back, laughing. We got there only to see most of the guys there already.

"Yo, Bella!" I heard Quil shout to me. I waved back and grinned. I stopped and faced Jake.

"He still loves me, Jake." I said in a low voice.

"What do you mean, 'he still loves you'?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I mean, Edward still loves me." I said, hope filling my eyes.

"How can he still love you when he left you?" he asked, getting angrier by the second. I pulled out the note from the pocket of my jeans and handed it to him. He released my other hand and took the note. He read it carefully and his face softened just a little. "What if he's lying?" He asked with a frown.

"I know he isn't. There's still hope, Jake. He still loves me and is out there somewhere. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him again in the near future." I told him. He took my hand back to his and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever makes you happy." He told me with a smile. At first he wasn't too keen on the, me loving a vampire thing, but he grew to not care in time. That was just because I had snapped at him one day and told him that I didn't care what they were, they were still persons to me. So he let it go. I know deep down inside he hates him, but at least he doesn't let it show. Thank god for that.

I had a great time at the beach. Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler and even Lauren came. I knew that Lauren despised me, but she came just because Tyler did. But I didn't let her ruin my day. When it got dark, the guys put up the fire and we all sat around it. We ended up telling ghost stories. And the wolves and I, having some real experience with scary, dangerous things came up with the best stories. My story was from real experience. And of course it was a vampire story. What else would it be? The rest of the night, we just talked and laughed about random things. Mike brought some music with him so he put something on and we all ended up dancing. And of course, I ended up falling up a few times and I just laughed every time I did. But I couldn't care less at this moment. I was having a good time and this was the last time, probably, when I was going to see my friends again, so I had to make it the best of it.

It was soon getting late enough and I promised Charlie to be home to make dinner. And I wanted it too. It was our last time together, so I wanted to make it the best of it too. I soon said my goodbyes to my friends in Forks, Washington. "Promise to stay in touch, okay?" Angela said as we hugged goodbye.

"Of course I will." I told her with a smile. Angela was one of my greatest friends here. She didn't care about the popularity I got when I first came here. And she always had a pure mind and cared about me. She was a true friend, just like a friend should be. Of course I would keep in touch.

"You'll have to stay in touch with me too." Jessica said as she ran over to me to give me a huge hug. I smiled and told her that I would. The same thing went on with Mike and Eric too. Tyler though didn't say anything; he just hugged me and said that he'd miss me. I said goodbye to the La Push gang too. They told me to call or whatever too. And of course report to them that I was still alive, I just had to laugh at that.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you all!" I shouted as I started to walk away with Jacob. We walked back to Jacob's house in silence. We didn't say anything.

"You know I'll miss you too, right?" He asked me.

"Of course I know that. And I'll miss you like hell too." I said and stopped to give him a tight hug. He returned it, giving me a bit too tight hug.

"Sorry." He said and pulled away. I smiled and started walking again. A few minutes later we reached the house and I stopped next to my truck.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"No, it isn't. We'll see each other again." He said back. I gave him a one last hug before getting into my truck and leaving this place with a one last glance. I will miss this place and I will miss hanging out with Jacob here. And as crazy as it sounds, I will miss riding our bikes too. We had done that a lot when I went over to their place. It was the one thing that we shared and did together, and I'll miss it.

I parked my car in our driveway. I could hear the TV on when I walked into the house. "Hey, dad!" I called out.

"Hey, Bells, did you have a good time?" He called back to me.

I walked into the living room. "Yeah, I had a great time. I'll go make some dinner now." I told him and left. I decided to make him his favorite food with grandma Swan's recipe. It'll be like a goodbye dinner. We ate in silence again, just enjoying each other's company and time together. It was soon getting late again and I headed up to my room with a one last goodnight. I played the CD again as I went to sleep that night, falling asleep with a satisfied, but sad smile.

I woke up to Charlie shaking me awake. "Bell, Bells, wake up its 8 AM. I yawned and opened my eyes."Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I said back, my last good morning to Charlie.

I took a shower and got dressed. I packed the rest of my things I needed into my bags, and with the help of Charlie, carried them to my truck. I said my last goodbye to Charlie and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back kind of awkwardly, but hugged me nonetheless. I kissed his cheek and got into the car. "Love you dad." I said to him through my open window.

"Love you too, Bells. Call me when you get there." And then I left. I was off, off to my new life.

-

I made a stop somewhere in Missoula, Montana. I needed more gas and I was getting a little hungry. I stopped to get gas and drove to some diner across the street from the gas station. I was there longer than necessary. The sun had already set when I left there. Rule number one; don't ever go out when the sun has set.

I made my way carefully to the spot where I had parked my car, glancing around nervously, hoping nothing would happen to me. After all, I am a magnet for danger. Right on cue, I got pulled into the shadows of a street alley. Someone pushed me up against the wall, holding me by my throat. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was Victoria. Right when my life was getting back on track, this one person had to come and ruin things for me.

"Well, hello Bella." She greeted me. "How convenient, I was just planning to come to Forks to get you, but instead, you came to me, how perfect." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." I snarled. I'd rather not die, but I knew I wasn't a match for her.

"Oh, I was going to torture you to death, but killing you instantly seems good enough for me." She said as she sunk her fangs into my neck. I screamed in pain. But soon after, it stopped. The pain got worse and more and more excruciating by the moment, but it was like someone had pulled her away from me and I was now lying on the cold, rocky ground, screaming. The last thing I remember before blacking out is someone pulling me up and carrying me away.


	2. It's Bella

I have to say guys, thank you for your reviews! I got a huge smile on my face just reading the few reviews I got for the first chapter. So I thank you.

I have the next chapter here and it's shorter than the first...and the next will be just a bit shorter. And then the last will be again a bit longer.

So enjoy this chapter where Vampire Academy comes in.

* * *

Rpov;

We had gone shopping in Missoula on Sunday. It was just me, Lissa and Dimitri here. We had graduated a few weeks ago and I was, of course, assigned to Lissa. Dimitri was assigned to Christian, but he was safe inside the school grounds, so he didn't need him. So they let us go together. We had just come out of a diner and were heading back to our car when I heard a loud scream a block away. "Dimitri, stay with Lissa." I told him and ran to find the source of the sound. I saw a strigoi drinking the blood of a human. I lunged forward and pushed her off of the girl. The strigoi stumbled a few feet back. The girl just kept screaming in pain, which confused me. I lunged forward, stake in hand towards the strigoi. She easily dodged and pushed me against the wall. I composed myself quickly and lunged myself at her again. I faked a left, but then went right, and for my luck it worked. I jumped on top of her and she fell on the ground. I managed to get the stake into her heart, but it didn't stop her. My eyes grew wide and I hastily tried to snap her neck. I managed to rip her head off of her. I took this for my opportunity and ran off. I picked up the screaming girl and ran to Lissa and Dimitri. Dimitri helped me get the girl into the car and we drove off immediately.

"Rose, what happened?" Dimitri asked me halfway there.

"I don't know. I found a strigoi drinking her blood and saved her. But she won't stop screaming, I don't get that. And the strigoi...I tried to stake her, but it didn't work. And I swear I got it into her heart." I answered. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasional screams. Lissa seemed really worried for this girl, she tried to heal her a few times, but that didn't work either.

"She looks kind of familiar." She commented from the back seat where she was sitting with the girl . I turned around and that was the first time I had really looked at her. She had brown hair and looked pale. Not pale enough to be a vampire though. but she did really seem familiar...wait, I saw he at the diner. I remember looking around and noticing her sitting alone. She had looked kind of sad and broken and all the time wore a sad smile on her lips.

"I saw her at the diner." I said. We soon got to the school and drove inside the gates to the parking lot.

"I'll go find help, stay here." I told Dimitri. I didn't let him answer, I was already leaving. I liked being in charge for once. I ran across the campus until I saw Alberta in the distance. "Alberta!" I called out to her. She turned around with a curious expression, so did a man she was talking with. When I got closer I could get a better look on him. He was beautiful. He had blonde hair and weirdly, looked perfect and really pale, probably a Moroi. No, he looked paler than a Moroi, but wasn't a strigoi either. He had golder brown eyes.

"Yes, Rose?" She asked.

"We were getting back to the car when I heard a scream and I went to see what was up only to see a strigoi drinking this girl's blood. I managed to get the strigoi off and kill her, for a moment maybe, but I'm not sure, but she won't stop screaming. We need help."

The guy next to Alberta sighed and looked a bit sad. "There's nothing you can do to help her now. She has been bitten by our kind of vampires and is going through the change now. It will last about three days and the screaming will get worse." He said. "Oh, and I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

I took his hand and shook it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but call me Rose." I said back. "So what is it you're talking about?" I asked.

"There are other kinds of vampires in the world, Rose. I am one of them too as is my family. But as for the girl, all you need to do now is wait, but when the change is complete, she may feel a urge of bloodlust, so that might be a problem. But I can help with that. My family and I are vegetarians, we drink animal blood, and we can help her. So you don't need to worry about this newborn." He said. "Do you mind taking me to her?" He asked and I nodded. I started back to the parking lot, Carlisle and Alberta in tow. Christian was there too when we got there.

"She's inside the car." I said to him and he nodded. I opened the backseat to reveal her and Carlisle gasped.

"Bella." He breathed and picked her out of the car and into his arms.

Cpov;

It's Bella, but, how? And what was she doing in Missoula anyway? She may just be passing through though if she was heading someplace else. Oh, Edward will be so happy to see her again. He's been miserable since he left her, but she's going to be a vampire now, so they can be together with no restrictions.

"Dr. Cullen, do you know her?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do. She used to be like a daughter to me once." I answered in a low voice, remembering the past. "Can you tell me where I can put her?" I asked. Guardian Petrov nodded and motioned for me to follow. She led me to the medical clinic and into one of the rooms. I lay Bella down on the bed carefully. I took out my phone and dialed Alice.

"We'll be there by tomorrow." Was what she said when she answered. I smiled and shook my head at her. I heard her giggle on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, dear. Tell everyone I said hi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." She said and I hung up.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in mine. She had stopped screaming a while ago. She looked pretty peaceful now, as if dreaming, happy dreams I hope. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out. Rose walked into the room and sat on the chair on the other side of Bella.

"So, how exactly was she like a daughter to you?" She asked. I could tell she was a curious person. "I mean, I don't mean to intrude, but I'm curious." She said, guessing what I was thinking.

I smiled slightly before answering. "She and my son, Edward, were together. They were in love with each other, still will be I hope. Our family grew fond of her and I started to think her as my own daughter. Just like my wife, Esme, to her she was like her daughter too. It all changed when we left though." I told her. She looked sympathetic towards me.

"I bet she'll forgive you as soon as she sees you. If you really were important to her and she loves you, she'll forgive you." She said. I was really starting to like her. I have heard many things from her past, but those memories don't do justice to who she is now.

"Thank you, Rose." She smiled at me and left. I sighed and waited for my family to arrive.

-

It was the day after I called Alice. It was about eleven am. Alice had called me a minute ago, telling me they were about five minutes away from here. I was waiting for them to arrive at the gates. They wouldn't be letting anyone in without identification, so I had to be here. I also wanted to be the first to greet my dear family. I could see their car in the distance and hear them talking. Edward, of course, was being extremely anxious. I smiled at his enthusiasm. They were at the gates and I told the guards to let them in. They drove in and parked the car in the parking lot. I didn't have time to say hello to Edward, because he was already running towards the medical clinic. Yes, very anxious. I just greeted the rest of my family then.

Epov;

I was feeling anxious to get there and see my Bella again. Alice had told me what had happened to her. Maybe we can finally be together, if she decides to forgive me that is. As soon as the car was parked, I was already off. I saw the clinic from Carlisle's thoughts, so I knew where I was going. I rushed in with vampire speed, not minding the people I was passing. I ran straight to the room and stopped at the open door. It was my Bella. I rushed to her side. "_Bella_" I breathed. I took the hair that was in her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. I caressed her cheeks, missing that beautiful blush she always had. "You must be Edward, I presume." I turned my head to see a girl about eighteen sitting on the chair next to Bella's bed. "I'm Rose Hathaway, Bella's savior. Nice to meet you Edward." She said extending her hand to me. From her behavior I could tell she was well-mannered, but her thoughts told differently.

I took her hand and shook it willingly. "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much for saving her. I owe you my life." I said to her.

"Shouldn't you say existence?" She asked, grinning. "I mean, you do live forever, don't you?" I smiled.

"Well, existence then." Her grin turned into a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you don't owe me anything. It's my job protecting people. So I just did my job." She told me. I heard these people were guardians. So she must mean that by her job, guarding.

"Well, thank you then." I said back to her with a smile.

"You know," She started, getting my attention again, "When you find the love of your life, well, in your case, existence, never let go. You need to hold on to the person no matter what. And don't blame yourself for what happened to her. It wasn't your fault." She told me softly.

"As selfish as it is, I am not going to let her go anymore. I did that once, and I'm not planning on doing it again."

"It's not selfish at all to want to hold on to her. You are nothing but un-selfish. You left to protect her." Then I got pieces of memories of Rose's. One in particular caught my attention.

"It's not selfish to want to be with your loved one." I told her sternly.

"Exactly." She told me and smiled. I caught what she meant and smiled back to her. "But it was selfish nonetheless. I was only thinking about my happiness and saving the man I love. I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I wasn't thinking about Lissa. She needed me in her life, and so did I her. I didn't think about what would've happened if I hadn't survived when I went back to get him. It would've killed Lissa. And who knows about the other people close to me. They would've been crushed." She explained to me. "So don't think you are being selfish. You are nothing but." Her words made me smile. I don't know why I keep telling myself I am selfish for wanting to keep Bella. "You both deserve to be happy." She continued. I nodded my head and turned back to stare at my beautiful Bella.

"Rose, we're leaving." Someone called from the door.

"Sure thing, Comrade." She called back to him. From their minds I could tell they were together and in love. This was the man she was talking about. "Edward, please meet the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, this is Edward Cullen, Bella's loved one." She introduced us. Dimitri walked over to me and extended his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." He greeted me. Now this was a well-mannered man, I could tell.

"Nice to meet you too, Dimitri." I said back.

"Well, I'll be back later tonight, but now, I need to get ready for a day on the beach." She told me with a wink.

I grinned evilly at them. "Have fun." I said. Then Rose showed me what she was planning in her head. We both laughed at them and the confused looking Dimitri. They left, leaving Dimitri confused and asking what was that about. I sat on the chair next to Bella's bed. Just three days and she would be awake. These were the times I wished I could sleep. I couldn't wait till she woke up, but I'd have to wait. While sleeping, hours usually pass, but awake, it takes forever.

A long time had passed when Alice walked into the room. "Hey, Edward." I kept silent, just staring at Bella. She sat down on the chair Rose had sat at before. "So how's it going?" She asked me.

"It's going," I started, "Slow." I continued. She chuckled lightly.

"Come and do something with your family. You know it will be another two days until she wakes up."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Come on, Edward. It'll do you some good. We're all hanging out in the Moroi dorms lounge with the others. You know, Rose and her friends." I thought for a moment before nodding my head and following her there.


	3. While waiting

Third chapter, and one left!

I thank you again, for reviewing. Those people are great for doing that! You too who add me and the story on alerts or favorites.

Enjoy this second to last chapter.

This is a chapter that's more humorous and stuff.

I'm not able to check it for mistakes, but Enjoy !

* * *

Rpov;

We were all hanging out in the lounge in the Moroi dorms after our little beach trip. Our gang and the Cullens. I had gotten to know the Cullens a little better now. I noticed that they were all pretty cool. Jasper seemed to be in pain most of the time, but not that bad. It was because we were half vampires our blood didn't appeal to him that bad as humans. Alice was quite chirpy and she talked a lot with Lissa about shopping and stuff. They will have a lot of fun shopping in the future, I can tell that now. Emmett was quite funny and strange most of the time. He was like a big lovable bear. When he met us, he had gave us all huge bear hugs. I laughed at the memory. Esme was a motherly figure and seemed really compassionate and selfless. She was kind and cared for others. Then there was Rosalie. We hadn't had a chance to get to know each other yet, so I was going over to her to talk to her now. She was standing in the far corner of the room, watching everyone else. I could tell she wasn't a people person.

"So," I started when I had reached her, "You're a Rose too, huh?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Rosalie." She corrected, but not seeming too rude.

"Well, I'm Rosemarie, nice to meet you." I said and smiled.

"Nice. Good to meet you too."

"Not really. I don't like to be called Rosemarie, I prefer Rose." I said.

"How so? What's wrong with the name Rosemarie?" She asked me, sounding appalled.

"Well, it would make sense for you to like that name. I mean, you are more old-fashioned than I am. When were you born anyway, the late 1800-hundreds?" I asked her again, still trying to lighten the mood.

"Fair enough." She answered and smiled slightly. "And I was actually." She said with a grin. I grinned back. "So, do you like shopping?" She asked me.

"Are you kidding? I love shopping."

"How much?" She asked warily.

"I have my limits." I said and shrugged.

"Good, so do I." She said. Then she turned her gaze on Alice sitting on the couch with Lissa. "Because some of us have no limits at all." She continued, "Alice is probably the craziest shopper I know. She won't even let us wear the same clothes twice. When we are at the mall, she goes totally nuts. She usually ends up with at least fifty shopping bags." She explained and I laughed at that.

"Jeesh, that's crazy. Lissa goes pretty nuts too. She has to go through every single clothing store there is and all of the accessorize shops. And always have to stay until the very end." I said and shook my head.

"We can still hear you." They both called at the same time in their chirpy voices. We just laughed at them.

Right then, Adrian walked in. He looked around the room and smirked as soon as he saw me. "Hey, Rosalie, why won't we annoy the crap out of Adrian over there?" I asked her, pointing to Adrian who was walking our way at the moment. She caught what I meant and nodded evilly.

"Rose!" He luckily greeted me. He had made the mistake of calling me 'Little Dhampir' when I had obviously warned him not to or he would get hurt. And he accidentally did and I punched him straight in his eye and another in his stomach. Then I had just walked away, satisfied with myself. Apparently he didn't want a remake of that. Smart.

"Yes?" Both Rosalie and I answered at the same time.

"I'm sorry; I was talking to Rose here." He said to Rosalie, pointing at me.

"But my name is Rose." She said back.

"But I was talking to this Rose!" He said. I just stayed out of it, enjoying the easily annoyed Adrian.

"No it's not, I am Rose and that's final." I'm glad Adrian was so easily annoyed these days.

"No, she is!" He said back. That's when I finally jumped in.

"My name isn't Rose." I said. He turned to stare at me in confusion.

"Well, if you aren't Rose, then you're Rosemarie." He said, pleased and crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him.

"My name isn't Rosemarie either." I said, faking annoyance. Adrian growled in annoyance too and narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He was obviously trying to figure it out. And he was obviously annoyed. Rosalie and I were trying hard not to laugh, but composed ourselves quickly when Adrian lifted his head to look at us. He looked like he had just figured out a hard puzzle.

"Roza!" He shouted. I laughed and Rosalie followed.

"You know I'm just messing with you, right?" I asked him. He shook his head and grumbled something.

"Ha! Beat ya! You suck, dude!" We heard Christian shout from the front of the room where he was playing some car game on wii.

"What! How can I lose, I can't believe I lost to a fire shooting vampire. I mean, you don't have even super speed or super strength!"

"But I still have my fire." He said grinning and giving him a demonstration, shooting the fire at Emmett. It hit him and it looked as if he was on fire, but he really wasn't. I started laughing like everyone else except for the Cullens. They were in shock and they were frantic. Emmett was running around the room, screaming, trying to stop the fire. Alice, of course knew this was going to happen and knew it wasn't real, so she laughed with us.

"Do you think this is funny?" Rosalie growled at us and lunged at Christian, but stopped when the fire did from Emmett. "What the hell?" She shrieked.

"Guys, calm down, it wasn't a real fire." Christian said amused and laughed.

"Christian, that wasn't nice." Lissa scolded.

"Then why did you laugh." He said back with a grin, Lissa looked embarrassed and smiled sheepishly at the Cullens.

"What the heck was that dude?" Emmett shouted.

"It was an illusion. Not a real fire, but a fake one."

"Dude, you have a talent." He shouted, not sounding mad at all.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get Edward." Alice called out to all of us as she was walking out of the room.

"So, who's next?" Christian called and Jasper took his turn playing against the unstoppable Christian. The game took a few minutes only and of course Christian won, again. He really was unstoppable. "Whoop I'm the king of the wii!" He shouted when he had won Jasper.

"Not for long." Someone said from the door. We turned to see Edward walking towards us and to take Jasper's place against Christian. "Be ready to loose, sparky." Edward said.

"You wish!" Christian shouted back.

"Whoop, Eddie's back!" Emmett shouted and Edward growled.

"I told you not to call me that." Edward growled at him.

"What's wrong with Eddie?" Eddie asked from the couch where he was talking with Jasper.

"Nothing, I just don't like to be called Eddie, I prefer Edward." He said.

"Always so old fashioned." Alice said and we all laughed. The game started and they drove against each other. They seemed to be tied together most of the time. But sometimes Edward would get in front of Christian. They had chosen the long turf, so it took a bit longer than the others. At the very end, Edward was ahead of Christian and was going to win; at least that's what we all thought. Even Alice didn't see this coming.

He fake gasped and turned his head slightly. "Bella?" He gasped again, sounding pretty convincing if I may say so myself. But that was all he needed. Edward was momentarily distracted, but when he realized that he was bluffing he growled and tried to catch up to Christian again, but it was too late. Christian had won, and yet again. "Whoop I won!" He yelled. If I may say so myself, I think the distraction was pretty sucky, considering the fact that she wouldn't be up for another two days. But when you're as hooked as Edward, you can't help but look back.

"You cheated!" Edward growled at him, but Christian didn't do anything but laugh.

"Don't you dare, Edward? You know he's weaker than you and he could easily just set you on fire." Alice said, getting everyone's attention.

"We're you going to attack him?" Lissa gasped.

"No, but I was thinking about it." He grumbled. It was too funny to not to laugh.

The next two day went by quite fast with the Cullens. We hung out a lot and had a lot of fun. But it was the nights that annoyed me the most. The Cullens got bored the other night and decided to prank us. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I had ended up outside in the middle of the forest with my bed. And of course, I blamed it on the Cullens and more even, on Emmett and Jasper. They were the pranksters of the family. I knew that because Rosalie had told me that. I also knew that no one else would be able to get me and my bed outside. I had screamed for them to get me back to my room, and not wanting to get me any madder than I already was, they obligingly did. They had pranked the others too. While Christian was sleeping, they had carried him, careful not to wake him up, to the river and thrown him in, then fleeted off as quickly as possible. Then Eddie, well, they had just spread a lot of honey on him and feathers. Let's just say that when I went to see him, he for sure wasn't a one happy chicken. They had messed up Lissa's hair completely and pretty much scared the crap out of Dimitri. Everyone was grumpy and annoyed the next morning. The Cullen's only laughed at us and our expressions. Then they replayed what had happened to us with each other, and we were grimacing the whole time. Just when I was starting to like them...

The Cullen's were in Bella's room, waiting for her to wake up. It has been three days now. I was allowed to come too, since I was the one who saved her. Alberta told the others to not come. I asked Dimitri to come with me too, and so he did.

Epov;

We were waiting for Bella to awake now. We could hear her heart speed up. It was soon going to be over. Soon, she would be one of us, and hopefully she would take me back as easily as Alice had told me. Then her heart stopped. "Soon she'll awake. I bet she can already hear us talking." Alice said from behind me.

"Bella. Bella, love, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes." I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. "Bella?" I whispered. Then her eyes opened.


	4. Our happy Ending

So, this is my last chapter for this fanfic. I hope you liked it and hope you like this last chapter.

This is quite fluffy, if I may say so myself. Well, of course it is, Bella just woke up from the change and re-united with her vampire family. It's supposed to be fluffy.

But enjoy all you like. I had fun writing this and I'll keep writing my VA fics, maybe some Twilight in the future too.

I'm dedicating this for all of you who has reviewed, added and stuff :) Thank you people!

love you all, Enjoy!

* * *

Bpov;

I don't know how long I had been like this, but my heart rate started suddenly to speed up and the pain got excruciatingly worse. It was probably the worse pain I have ever felt in my entire life. But I couldn't get a sound out of my mouth nor could I move. I was glued to place wherever I was at the moment. Soon my heart stopped beating altogether and I could feel my senses opening up. I could hear everything around me and far away. My sense of smell got better too. I could also feel again, but I couldn't move, not yet at least. I started hearing voices around me. "Soon she'll awake. I bet she can already hear us talking." Someone said with an utterly familiar voice. I couldn't quite place it though. It seemed so distant, yet, so familiar. Then another person spoke in a velvety voice that sounded too familiar too. I knew deep down inside I knew this person, but I couldn't remember. "Bella. Bella, love, can you hear me?" The velvety voice spoke. I still couldn't put myself to place it. "Bella?" It spoke again. Then I remembered. I opened my eyes to reveal my own personal angel.

"Edward?" I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead in a loving gesture. "Am I in heaven?" I whispered, feeling like an idiot as soon as the words left my mouth. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, love, you are alive and one of us now." I heard another two chuckles around the room.

"Alice?" I cried out, "Emmett?" By now I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't cry anymore, I reminded myself. I was a vampire and vampires can't cry. I sat up in the bed I was in, and when I looked closer, I saw it was a hospital bed. As soon as I looked up, I was attacked by a tiny pixie.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry that we left. It wasn't my fault; it was my idiot brother's idea! I love you, Bella, you are my sister, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded with me. I knew she knew I'd forgive her, but she had to put up a show.

"There's nothing to forgive." I said, hugging her too. But then I was pulled away from Alice and into a huge bear hug by Emmet.

"Yay, I got my little sis back. How you doing! Great to have you back, Bells!" Emmett shouted and I laughed.

"Put me down." I complained and he obliged. "I missed you too Emms." I said and grinned when everyone else laughed.

"Hey, no way are you calling me Emms, it makes me sound like a girl." He complained, but I ignored him.

"Hey, Jasper." I said a little shyly as I walked in front of him. He smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I pulled away, smiling and turned to Carlisle. "Hello, Carlisle, it's nice to see you again." He, too, pulled me into tight hug.

"It's always nice to see my daughter." He whispered to me, too low for anyone else to hear. "We've all missed you dearly, Bella." He said as he took hold of my shoulders and smiled a fatherly smile at me. It was nice.

Next, I turned to Esme. "Oh, Bella." She said as she pulled me into a tight, loving hug. She will always be a mother to me. "I've missed you so much. You do now that you've always been like a daughter to me, don't you?" She said sternly. I nodded my head, oddly wishing I could cry. I just wanted to cry happy tears right now. I turned to Rosalie next. The words that came out of her mouth next, I so wasn't expecting.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever acting rude and like I hated you. The truth is that I envied you. That is why I hated you. I hated the fact that you could've had everything, but were willing to give it all up. I was jealous of you being human. You could have had children, what I have always wanted. But I have no reason to hate you anymore. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me." She ended her little speech with an apologetic smile. I surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She was like a statue for a moment before she hugged me back. Again, I hoped I could just cry. I then noticed that there was somebody else in the room.

There was a girl in her teens and a man in his mid-twenty's. I stared curiously at them. "Who are you?" I asked them.

The girl stepped forward, extending her hand to me. "I'm Rose Hathaway, the one that saved you're life." She said with a smile. I pulled her into a hug, taking her by surprise. "Whoa, okay." I heard her mumble and she hugged me back, patting me awkwardly on the back. Laughing, I pulled away.

"Thank you, Rose. Really, thank you. You saved me and brought me back to my family. I owe you my-"

"Don't even say it." She interrupted me before I could finish. "You owe me nothing." She said. "This is Dimitri Belikov, my boyfriend." She introduced him. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Isn't he a little old to be your boyfriend?" I asked matter of factly.

"Isn't he?" She asked pointing her thumb at Edward with her eyebrow risen. Everyone laughed, even Edward even though she just called him old. He is though. Over a hundred years old.

I walked back to Edward's waiting arms and we held each other tightly. "I missed you." I whispered, hoping no one heard me.

"I missed you too." He whispered into my ear, giving me shivers. He noticed and smiled. "I have to say though; I was a little worried that you might not forgive me for what I did." He said, sounding pained.

"There was nothing to forgive." I said back softly. "I found your note." I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Do you still have the flower?" He asked. I nodded my head and stared lovingly at him. I just realized that I haven't kissed him yet. I wonder if it feels any different kissing him now as a vampire. He seemed to realize this at the same time too, because he pulled my chin up and crushed his lips on mine. It was different form all the others we had had. This time he didn't need to hold back. He didn't need to worry about hurting me anymore. The kiss was passionate and fierce, but it was also sweet and loving. Perfect. I heard Alice and Rose 'awe' at us and I giggled into Edward's mouth. He pulled away and smiled at me.

Rose groaned and we all turned to stare at her. "I have to go. Lissa's calling me." She said. "You coming or staying here?" She said to Dimitri.

"I'm coming." He said and grinned at her. Edward shuddered and I can only guess what they were thinking. Somehow, Rose seemed to notice that. "Hey, no one said you had to read our minds." She commented as they left hand-in-hand.

"What did she mean by Lissa calling her, and who is Lissa?" I asked. I mean, what were they anyway?

"Lissa Dragomir. She is a royal Moroi and Rose is her guardian. Rose and Lissa have connection which gave them the ability to communicate with each other. I will explain further later" Carlisle explained. Well that explains some things, but not all of them.

"And before you can ask," Alice started, "You are in St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana." She answered my question I didn't get to ask. "It's a vampire school." She said. I was surprised, a vampire school? I've never heard of anything like that. But of course, I have been only human, and why would've someone told me anyway.

"Why don't you go and give Bella a tour around the Academy and her room, Edward?" Carlisle asked him. He smiled at me and nodded, leading me away from the room, leaving everyone else behind.

"So, are you really going to show me around or just the room?" I asked grinning at him.

He leaned down to whisper to my ear. "Now's not the time." Then he kissed my neck softly, giving me shivers and lifted his head back up, giving me his crooked grin I loved so much. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked around the Academy. It was really nice, and really dark. Was it night here? As if Edward could read my mind, he answered my unspoken question. "The vampires here live in a nighttime schedule. That means that they are awake when it is dark and sleep when the sun is up."

"So, they wake up at sun set?" I asked and he nodded. "That is weird." I mumbled, no doubt Edward hearing me.

"It's necessary. The Moroi vampires get weak in the sunlight. They can bare for some time, but not too long. That's why they are awake when it's dark outside. The Dhampirs though, they can go as much as they want into the sunlight."

"But what if it's cloudy or something outside? You know, like the sun isn't showing? Even you can go out when the sun isn't showing so you don't sparkle." He shook his head before I could even finish.

"It's the same. It's just the lightness that makes them weak, not just the sun." Then I totally understand. That must suck though. Not getting to go out in the daytime, but only in the night, forever in darkness. I couldn't imagine my life without the sun. But of course that was just me. They have been, like, forever in the darkness and I have been living my entire life in the sun, or light in this case. Forks didn't have sun that often.

"Hey, you're awake!" Someone called from behind. I turned around to see a girl and a guy walking towards us with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi, Bella, I am Vasilisa Dragomir, but call me Lissa." The girl said in a kind tone. I could tell I was going to like her.

"And I am," The guy started, getting attention to himself, "Christian Ozera. Call me any nicknames and you'll be on fire." He said and grinned.

"Uh-uh, hi, Isabella Swan, but, please, call me Bella." It almost sounded pleading, but managed to keep it normal.

"Oh, we know." Christian said.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare. We were really worried when you didn't stop screaming when we were bringing you here." She did sound pretty worried. I could tell she was a compassionate person.

"Thank you, it's nice to know that you were worried about a complete stranger, even it does sound weird." I said.

"Hey, you should come and hang out with us in the Moroi lounge." Lissa suggested, getting excited.

"Maybe later, I'm going to show Bella around first." Edward said from behind me. They left with a goodbye and I turned around to face Edward.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my waist. "Do we have to?" I asked him, making puppy dog eyes. He stared at me disapprovingly. "Please?" I asked him again. "There's nothing to see here anyway." I stated.

"Oh, really now?" He asked grinning. He pulled away and took hold of my hand, leading me somewhere into the woods. We walked, human pace, for a few minutes and started hearing voices.

"You do realize we don't have to hide anymore, right?" It was Rose who spoke and Dimitri who spoke next.

"Oh, I know, but it's more fun this way." He murmured to her. We chuckled and walked closer to see Rose pinned against the tree by Dimitri. They were kissing pretty fiercely, but they pulled apart as soon as they heard us. Dimitri wore this, expressionless look and Rose just grinned at us.

"Well, hello there. What are you guys doing in the middle of the woods?" Rose asked us.

"Well, I could ask you the same." Edward grinned back. "I was taking Bella somewhere." Edward explained and again, Rose seemed to know what he was talking about. Has these two been spending a lot of time together, or something? Because it seems that they know each other pretty well.

"Good choice." Rose winked and held a thumb up to him. I was just confused as Dimitri when Edward chuckled with Rose. "Well we're gonna head elsewhere. Have fun guys." She said waving to us as she led Dimitri away by his hand.

"Seriously, what's up with you and her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, grinning when pulling me with him. I don't know what he was planning, but it must be worth waiting for. When we got to our destination, it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It was outside the school grounds, a few miles to East. It was amazing. It was a meadow that reminded me so much of the one in Forks. My eyes were glistening with unshed tears that I couldn't shed. The meadow will always be a special place for me, but this was something more magical. There was a river in the distance and I could hear the flowing water perfectly. I smelt the air and heard a herd of deer maybe a mile away. I suddenly became thirsty. Edward was right behind me whispering to my ear. "Go with your instinct." He whispered. I barely paid attention to him with the delicious scent of the deer that made my mouth water. It was like something I've never smelt before. It was funny how repulsive blood smelt to me before. Now I was practically drawn to it.

I obliged and started running in vampire speed towards the scent. I knew Edward was following, but again, I didn't pay attention. I was completely overwhelmed. I stopped at the edge of an opening to a clearing. There was a tiny pond. Surrounding the pond were several deer and a little one too. It was an amazing sight. I hated the fact that I was going to kill one of them, or two, but it had to be done. And I was just that damn thirsty.

I waited for the perfect opportunity. I stayed behind the shadows of the trees, waiting. One of the deer walked closer to me, oblivious to the fact that I was going to attack. When the moment came, I lunged myself at the deer, taking it by surprise. I sunk my teeth into its neck, listening as the others ran away and enjoying the warm, delicious taste of the liquid. I finished the deer and stood up, not noticing I was on the ground. I got some blood on my shirt, but managed to go through without any other damage.

Edward walked over to me with a loving smile. "Good job, love. You're a natural." He said.

"A natural? I got blood on my shirt." I complained.

"Better than me on my first try." He chuckled. "Are you still hungry?" He asked me.

"Um...yes." I answered sheepishly.

"No need to be embarrassed." Then he leaned down so his face was just inches from mine. "I'm feeling a little hungry myself." He murmured. My breathing picked up just a bit. He grinned and pressed his lips softly against mine, licking the blood from my lower lip, making me moan. "Come on." He murmured to me and started running further into the woods. I followed. We found two bears in a river, probably trying to find food. Edward took the bigger one while I got the smaller bear. When I was finished, I watched as Edward had some fun with his bear and wrestled with it. I laughed at the sight. I also finally got to see Edward hunting, and it was actually really fascinating.

"What?" Edward asked grinning after he had drank the blood of the bear and dropped it onto the ground.

"You do fight like a lion." I told him grinning and he laughed. We headed back to the meadow, running hand-in-hand in vampire speed. We sat together on the edge of the river, enjoying the silence. I had my head on his shoulder and he had his hands around me. He hummed my lullaby as I held my eyes closed. I sighed in contentment. This is exactly where I wanted to be, both of us vampires, in each other's arms, forever.


End file.
